An older type of overrunning roller clutch, often referred to as a leg type roller clutch, still finds application in areas where heavy loads are experienced. In more recent designs, close fitting journal blocks incorporated in the clutch cage serve to keep the races coaxial, sometimes known as concentricity control, and also take radial loads between the races. In a leg clutch, however, the cam race itself provides the load transfer and bearing functions. The cam race includes an evenly spaced plurality of so called legs, solid members which extend radially toward the cylindrical pathway of the pathway race. The ends of the legs are ground to match the pathway, thereby creating bearing surfaces to support the pathway race as it overruns relative to the cam race. In order to provide sufficient accuracy to keep the races substantially coaxial, the cam race must generally be carefully machined and ground. The cam races used with journal block type cages, on the other hand, can generally achieve sufficient accuracy from less expensive, powdered metal forming techniques. In addition, some applications require that the machined ends of the legs be plated with a friction reducing cladding material, in order to prevent marring of the pathway that could otherwise result from running bare steel on steel.